Kodomo Jin
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Heero et Duo...Tant de choses auraient pu les séparer. Mais ils ont décidés de s'aimer envers et contre tout.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Kodomo Jin

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, Yaoï, OOC, une pointe d'humour, de la romance teintée de caresses sages pour l'instant…Le reste ? On verra plus tard.

Couples : Vous allez vite le découvrir.

Disclamer : Alors, je vais le dire encore une fois : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette histoire. C'est uniquement pour le plaisir de ceux qui lisent et le mien.

* * *

Chtite note : Avant que quiconque ne hurle au plagiat, je tiens à signaler que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par ma lecture de « Etudes à Tokyo » de Catirella. Il y aura sûrement des points communs, bien qu'involontaires ou inévitables. Mais je voulais surtout dire que Cat m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la base de son histoire pour construire la mienne.

C'est pourquoi je tiens à la remercier et pour cela, je lui dédie ce chapitre.

Ma chère Cat…J'espère que ça te plaira. Gros bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Rien qu'une danse….

Un paquet cadeau à la main, Heero présenta son invitation aux videurs tout en les saluant chaleureusement. Puis il les dépassa et s'engouffra dans le large couloir qui servait d'entrée. Il déposa son blouson au vestiaire et en profita pour s'arrêter devant un grand miroir en pied.

Il s'examina d'un œil critique : ses traits paraissaient légèrement fatigués mais c'était normal vu le peu d'heures qu'il avait dormi la nuit précédente. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas ce petit sacrifice concédé à son travail et il était loin d'être totalement fourbu. Pour preuve, ses yeux cobalt, légèrement bridés témoignant de ses origines japonaises, gardaient cette lueur de détermination qui le caractérisait si bien. Heero lissa un pli imaginaire sur la chemise blanche à manches courtes qui drapait de façon exquise son torse et il réajusta la ceinture ciselée qui décorait plus qu'elle ne retenait son jeans stretch marine, épousant ses cuisses nerveuses. Il tenta de remettre en place quelques unes des ses mèches noires mais face à ce combat perdu d'avance, il renonça et sortit du vestiaire.

Il s'avança vers un lourd rideau de velours noir, en souleva un pan et commença à descendre les escaliers que celui-ci cachait. Au cours de sa descente, la musique devint de plus en plus distincte et il finit par déboucher sur une des pistes de danse secondaires.

Fermée au public pour la soirée d'anniversaire que le grand patron organisait pour son fils à l'occasion de ses 17 ans, la boîte de nuit n'en était pas moins bien remplie. Les trois salles était quasiment pleines, Quatre ayant invité tous ses amis et proches, ce qui fait beaucoup de monde. L'ambiance était à la fête, les lumières tamisées ou clignotantes y contribuaient et la grande majorité des invités se déhanchait sur la musique, juste assez forte pour s'amuser mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher les conversations de ceux qui ne goûtaient pas les plaisirs de la danse.

Sans hésiter, Heero se dirigea vers la salle principale, sûr d'y trouver sa cible. Mais en entrant, il tomba sur son patron et ami, Sélim Raberba Winner, homme d'affaire d'origine arabe qui possédait et dirigeait d'une main de maître une multitude d'entreprises très diverses de part le monde.

- Bonsoir Sélim.

- Heero, s'exclama l'homme en lui donnant une accolade sincère. Tu es enfin là ? Quand es-tu rentré ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- J'arrive à l'instant de l'aéroport, répondit le brun en souriant. J'ai juste eu le temps de me changer, mes bagages sont encore dans ma voiture. Mais mon périple en Afrique a été une totale réussite…

- S'il te plaît…Ne commence pas à parler boulot. On discutera de tout ça lundi au bureau. Si Quatre t'entend, il va nous mener la vie impossible en nous accusant de gâcher sa fête avec nos « palabres interminables ».

- De quoi pourrait-il se plaindre, rigola Heero. Je suis là alors que je n'étais même pas sûr d'être rentré à temps…..Mais où est-il, le héro de la soirée ? Que j'aille lui présenter mes vœux comme il se doit…

- Il est près du bar, installé sur les canapés avec Trowa et son meilleur ami.

- Alors j'y vais…A plus tard.

Heero quitta donc l'homme et commença à traverser la piste, évitant avec aisance les danseurs. Mais au milieu de la foule, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et le fit se retourner d'un coup. Heero se retrouva face à une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs avec des reflets bleus. L'instant d'après, sans qu'il puisse faire un geste, elle déposait un baiser à l'extrême limite de ses lèvres. Elle allait recommençait quand Heero réussit à la repousser sans être brutal.

- Hilde, grogna-t-il…Je t'ai déjà demandé des milliers de fois de ne pas faire ça.

- Hoho…Tu m'as l'air grognon.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu fasses ça.

- En tout cas, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, tu m'as l'air tendu. Viens avec moi, je connais un excellent moyen de relâcher la pression.

Elle avait pris une voix séductrice tout en collant sa poitrine contre le torse musclé du jeune homme, une main dangereusement proche de son entrejambe. Mais Heero se recula le plus possible et lui répondit d'un ton calme mais sans réplique et trop poli pour ne pas être délibérément sarcastique.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir Quatre. Je viens d'arriver et il serait inconvenant de ne pas le saluer.

Et sans un regard de plus pour elle, il continua sa route interrompue vers le bar. Arrivé là, il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Quatre, les éclats de trois rires joyeux le menant droit dessus. Se plaçant derrière le jeune blond qui lui tournait le dos, il fit un clin d'œil complice à Trowa, le petit ami de Quatre, avant de poser un baiser taquin sur son épaule dénudée par le débardeur blanc qu'il portait.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Petit frère !

Quatre sursauta en sentant le baiser et se retourna d'un bond, prêt à fusiller l'audacieux mais dès qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il lui sauta au cou avec un cri de joie retentissant.

- HEERO ! Ca y est, tu es là. Je suis trop content !

Subissant les bisous frénétiques de Quatre et son étreinte limite tentaculaire, Heero parvint à serrer la main de Trowa et se tourna vers le second jeune homme assis sur le canapé….Et là, son cerveau fit un blocage.

Ce garçon était tout simplement sublime. Un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres délicieusement roses et pleines, des yeux immenses dont il ne distinguait pas la couleur exacte mais qui brillaient d'un éclat extraordinaire, des cheveux châtain interminables maintenus par une tresse et un corps mince moulé par un ensemble noir, pantalon ajusté comme une seconde peau ainsi qu'un top effrontément court dévoilant des épaules exquises et la peau diaphane d'un ventre affolant ….Il était tout simplement trop beau pour être réel.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Heero se sentait littéralement frappé par la foudre et à voir la façon béate dont le natté le fixait, l'effet avait été réciproque. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, dévorant l'autre du regard. Même si c'était moins discret pour l'un d'eux, ce que fit d'ailleurs remarquer Quatre :

- Duo, arrête de baver deux secondes qu'on puisse faire les présentations convenablement. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell…. et réciproquement!

Le dénommé Duo sembla alors se réveiller et malgré le rouge qui colorait ses joues, il tendit la main à Heero et la serra fermement avant de la relâcher dans une caresse que Heero aurait voulu plus longue.

- Pardon pour mon attitude, mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de voir un homme aussi beau, fit Duo avec un sourire espiègle et un clin d'œil qui diffusa une douce chaleur dans le ventre de Heero…..Voici donc le fameux « Grand frère » dont Quatre m'a tant rabâché les oreilles. C'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance, Heero.

- Plaisir partagé, répondit le brun en continuant à le caresser discrètement du regard… Même si je regrette que Quatre ne m'ait pas autant parlé de toi….Non pas que tu paraisses être un sujet ennuyeux mais quand je parvenais à me libérer pour le voir, Quatre me parlait le plus souvent uniquement de Trowa, même quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles.

Quatre, cramoisi, se mit à bafouiller sous le regard amusé de Heero et Duo et celui agréablement intrigué de Trowa. Mais ayant pitié du blond, Heero opéra une diversion en lui tendant le cadeau qui lui était destiné. Quatre l'attrapa aussitôt et ouvrit l'emballage ou plutôt le déchira d'une main avide, dévoilant aux yeux de tous un livre à la couverture épaisse de velours pourpre magnifiquement brodée d'or.

- UNE EDITION SPECIALE GAY DU KAMA SÛTRA…Tu as réussi à la trouver ? Youpi !….

Recommençant à sauter de joie autour de Heero, ce qui eut pour conséquence de déséquilibrer le brun et de le faire tomber sur le canapé, le jeune homme reprit rapidement en jetant un regard de prédateur à son petit ami.

- C'est trop génial ! On va pouvoir l'essayer dès ce soir, mon amour.

- QUATRE, s'indigna l'amour en question, le rouge aux joues.

Commença alors entre les deux amants une grande discussion, ponctuée de baisers destinés à convaincre Trowa et de tentatives avortées de repousser Quatre. Discussion dont Duo et Heero furent instantanément exclus. Le natté soupira d'un air fataliste, il se pencha vers Heero et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

- On ne dirait vraiment pas que, dans leur relation, c'est Trowa qui domine. Il est tellement coincé sur le sujet quand ils ne sont pas seuls…..Enfin….Ca risque de durer un petit moment, les négociations pour la nuit…. Je peux t'inviter à danser en attendant qu'ils aient finis, demanda Duo légèrement hésitant.

- Je serais fou de refuser, répondit Heero en attrapant sa main.

Il l'aida à se relever et sans le lâcher, il les mena jusqu'à la piste où, depuis peu, sous les faibles lumières tournoyantes de la boule à facettes, de nombreux couples dansaient tendrement enlacés au rythme des slows.

Heero s'arrêta au milieu de la piste et relâcha la main de son futur compagnon de danse pour se retourner vers lui. Un sourire amusé se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer avant mais maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, il constatait qu'il dépassait Duo de vingt bons centimètres. Habituellement, avec ses partenaires homme ou femme, Heero aimait être sur un pied d'égalité aussi bien moral que physique. Avec Duo, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour ce dernier point. Il paraissait tellement menu et fragile comparé à la grande stature musclée de Heero.

Mais cela ne gênait pas le brun, cela lui paraissait au contraire…normal, naturel…il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Heero avait une envie inexplicable de protéger Duo, de le dominer tendrement, de prendre possession de chaque centimètres de son corps….de le prendre tout court avec douceur et passion.

Cependant, quelque chose le retenait, une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, et même sans savoir pourquoi, Heero savait que c'était vrai…Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à partir mais il croisa le regard de Duo qui lui lançait une invitation plus qu'explicite et terriblement tentante tout en gardant une attitude réservée, comme une attente légèrement angoissée. Une nouvelle fois, son cerveau sembla se déconnecter et Heero se laissa alors guider par son envie.

Sa main alla se poser sur la taille dénudée de Duo et il la fit glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il y appuya sa paume brûlante pour rapprocher lentement leur deux corps et Duo s'abandonna avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres et une adorable rougeur aux joues.

Heero attrapa ensuite les mains du natté, qui étaient restées le long de son corps et il les noua à l'arrière de sa propre nuque. Puis il redescendit les siennes le long des bras nus en une longue caresse faisant frissonner Duo, un délicieux effleurement qui se prolongea pour redessiner les côtes et une taille fine avant que les mains aillent terminer leur course sur des hanches galbées qu'elles agrippèrent délicatement.

Sans heurt ni faux pas, comme s'ils avaient dansé ensemble toute leur vie, Heero les entraîna au rythme lent de la musique dans un échange empreint de volupté, où chaque frôlement incendiait leurs sens et qui les laissa rapidement le souffle court, enfiévrés de l'autre.

Duo s'humecta les lèvres comme si ce simple geste était surhumain avant de demander d'une voix timide mais rauque :

- Heero…Tu m'en voudrais si je tente quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire, alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer ?

- Tant que tu ne l'as pas fait, l'encouragea Heero avec un sourire doux, je ne peux pas le savoir….

Affichant une soudaine résolution à ces mots, Duo rapprocha leur visage et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Heero sans chercher à aller plus loin. Puis aussi vite qu'il l'avait embrassé, il se recula un peu pour observer sa réaction avec fébrilité. Le brun s'amusa un court instant de cette vision adorable pour ensuite répondre :

- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout….Bien au contraire….

Avec audace, Heero reprit les lèvres qui l'avaient attisé, en un baiser immédiatement approfondi grâce à sa main droite qui se perdit sur la nuque cachée par les longs cheveux caramels. Il ne rencontra pas la moindre résistance. Leur langue se trouvèrent sans attendre, se testant, se combattant, s'apprivoisant… Jusqu'à ce que Duo, vaincu consentant, se laisse aller dans les bras de Heero et se soumette aux lèvres de son vainqueur.

Heero emprisonna sa bouche, lui ravissant son souffle avec fougue et adresse, sans lui laisser un instant de répit qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir. Et Duo sentit rapidement sa tête se mettre à tourner, sachant pertinemment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque manque d'oxygène, et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir.

Il fut submergé par la vague de sensations délicieuses que Heero allumait en lui, vidant ses membres de toute force. Ses jambes lâchèrent brutalement sous lui alors que ses bras se détachaient pour pendre inertes dans le vide. Seuls les mains de Heero autour de son corps l'empêchèrent de tomber.

Heero relâcha ses lèvres comme à regret mais il renforça son étreinte pour le soutenir sans le quitter de ses yeux bleus brûlants de désir. Face à ce regard, l'esprit de Duo se perdait dans les brumes du plaisir et haletant, il ne parvint à articuler qu'un simple mot qui franchit ses lèvres dans un murmure :

- Waouh……

Le léger rire que Heero eut suite à ce commentaire, permit à Duo de reprendre pied dans la réalité et il se redressa pour se lover dans les bras puissants de son partenaire.

Le japonais se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Mais à cet instant, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent alors que s'élevaient les premières notes du traditionnel « Happy Birthday ».

Grâce à leur proximité et malgré le noir, Heero tenta un baiser papillon qui atterrit miraculeusement sur les lèvres tendres de Duo. Puis il se mit derrière le natté, collant étroitement son corps contre le dos de celui-ci, les bras autour de sa taille et le menton sur son épaule nue. Ainsi enlacés, ils se tournèrent vers un coin de la salle où se trouvait Quatre, faiblement éclairé par les bougies du gâteau qu'on venait d'amener.

Toute l'assemblée chanta pour le jeune homme, sauf Heero qui emprisonnait fermement Duo de ses bras et parsemait sa peau de baisers. Duo dont la voix devenait plus vacillante à chaque mot à cause de ce délicieux traitement.

Quatre souffla ses bougies d'un coup à la fin de la chanson sous les applaudissements de tous, y compris Heero qui délaissa quelques instants son occupation si prenante. Les lumières se rallumèrent inondant la salle d'une clarté blanche et intense qui fit cligner des yeux l'assistance.

Duo fit de nouveau face à Heero mais le sourire du japonais se figea brusquement alors que son corps avait un mouvement de recul.

Heero savait que la lueur des spots était trompeuse, que ce qu'on voyait pouvait être très différent de la réalité. C'était le cas avec la personne devant lui. La pénombre n'avait pas dissimulé des défauts, Duo était encore plus beau en pleine lumière que sous les spots clignotants et Heero voyait enfin la vraie couleur de ses yeux, un violet pur et doux, presque améthyste, qui brillait en ce moment d'inquiétude face à la soudaine pâleur qui avait envahi son visage hâlé.

Non….Ce qu'avait caché l'obscurité …C'était que Duo était si jeune, il était à peine plus âgé que Quatre, peut-être même moins……

Saisi par une panique incontrôlable, Heero se détourna brutalement et il s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Voilà. Le premier chapitre est bouclé.

Vous avez aimé ? Vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

Faites-moi part de toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, de vos interrogations ou de vos critiques.

Kiki


	2. Douceur et amertume de l'interdit

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Kodomo Jin

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, Yaoï, OOC, un chapitre rempli d'angst mais la tendresse n'est pas exclue pour autant.

Couples : Arrivera-t-on à avoir le 1+2+1 ? En tout cas, le 3+4+3 reste une valeur sûre.

Disclamer : PAS A MOI SAUF DANS MES RÊVES !

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤indiquent un saut dans le temps

* * *

Rars anonyme. Un immence merci à Hanako32, Legolas 94 et Choupi. Chacune de vos reviews a été un petit plus pour me pousser à écrire. Vous me voyez comblée et ravie que le premier chapitre vous ait autant plus.

* * *

Encore une fois, je me retrouve en train de vous faire mes excuses, Ô amis lecteurs, pour ce retard inqualifiables et inexcusable.

Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse et je ne vais pas essayer de vous barratiner. Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est vous demander humblement votre pardon et la promesse que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas.

Sinon, je répondrais maintenant aux reviews dès réception de celles-ci.

Toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Douceur et amertume de l'interdit. 

…._Heero se détourna brutalement et il s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard en arrière._

Sa course éperdue ne le conduisit cependant pas très loin. Il déboucha sur la terrasse du club et percuta la rambarde qui l'entourait. Les deux mains appuyées sur la pierre froide, tête basse, il tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que la tempête faisait rage dans son esprit.

Duo était….Il était….

OH MON DIEU, hurla intérieurement Heero.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner l'âge de Duo ? A aucun moment, il ne lui avait donné l'impression d'être si jeune. Il avait paru si mature, si sûr de lui quand il l'avait invité à danser puis quand il l'avait embrassé.…. Quatre avait des amis de tous âges et son meilleur ami aurait pu avoir entre 10 et 70 ans. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi jeune ?

Et lui, il l'avait embrassé, serré dans ses bras…Bon sang, il l'avait même caressé et avait été à deux doigts de l'emmener ailleurs pour lui faire l'amour.

Alors que tout cela, il n'en avait pas le droit. Même s'il avait le même âge que Quatre, Duo était de toute évidence mineur et le simple fait de penser à le toucher de cette façon était un crime.

Inconsciemment, Heero avait compris ce qui l'avait retenu un court instant avant de tenter sa chance avec ce garçon. C'était ça que son instinct lui avait soufflé quelques minutes plus tôt, et comme un idiot, il l'avait ignoré, préférant combler ses désirs plutôt que d'écouter son bon sens, préférant s'étourdir de ce corps plutôt que de voir la réalité. Il aurait dû le voir mais s'était leurré délibérément.

Et il se dégoûtait pour cela. Il se trouvait répugnant pour les pensées qui envahissaient encore son esprit.

Car malgré ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il désirait toujours Duo à en perdre la tête. Son cœur hurlait de rage contre sa raison, qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas le droit…..pas le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser….De l'aimer ?

Oui, il sentait qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Duo autre chose qu'une simple attirance physique. Un coup de foudre, ni plus ni moins. Voilà ce dont il était victime. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui réclamait la présence du natté, son cœur l'exigeait aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une partie de son esprit qui luttait encore contre ses sentiments et Heero se raccrochait à ça pour ne pas sombrer dans l'interdit.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de course qui se rapprochait de lui. Les pas ralentirent en arrivant à proximité pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres. Heero ne voulait pas se retourner, il savait que c'était Duo qui l'avait suivi et il ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face. Une rage tournée contre lui-même montait dans ses veines et il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Duo s'en aille avant qu'il ne se contrôle plus et laisse cette colère exploser contre la mauvaise personne. Mais le peu qu'il avait vu de l'adolescent lui avait montré qu'il était déterminé et Duo n'allait certainement pas rebrousser chemin sans avoir eu une explication sur sa fuite. Ce fut rapidement confirmé, par la voix, douce mais un peu hésitante, qui l'appela.

- Heero….

Le brun ne bougea pas, incertain quant à sa réaction s'il répondait. Il sentit Duo s'avancer lentement derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son dos et il se crispa sous la douce chaleur qu'elle diffusa dans son corps. Duo remarqua la tension de ses épaules, il enleva sa main sans geste brusque et demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Heero…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le japonais murmura quelque chose, mais si bas que Duo ne saisit pas ses paroles.

- Quoi, interrogea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- QUEL AGE TU AS ?

Heero avait hurlé en se retournant, son visage tendu par la fureur. Duo recula, apeuré face à sa colère. Mais Heero se calma instantanément en voyant sa panique et il répéta doucement sa question, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quel âge as-tu, Duo ?

- J'ai…., hésita le jeune homme…..Je viens d'avoir… 16 ans…

- Oh mon dieu, articula Heero d'une voix sourde…….Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant…

Livide, il s'écroula au sol et se prit la tête à deux mains. Aussitôt, Duo se précipita à ses cotés. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux cobalts jusqu'à ses lèvres et Duo les essuya doucement.

- Heero, quel est le problème ? Parles-moi, je t'en prie.

- Tu ne vois pas…..Duo, gémit le brun….J'ai 25 ans,…. tu en as neuf de moins et surtout….tu es mineur….Une relation, autre qu'amicale, est impossible entre nous…C'est mal jugé par la société, c'est interdit par la loi et…..

- Et c'est autorisé par nos cœurs, le coupa Duo…C'est tout ce qui importe pour moi…Ca ne regarde personne d'autre que nous.

- Mais….

- Non ! Pas de mais. D'accord, tu es plus vieux que moi, je suis mineur et tout un tas d'autres raisons qui pourraient être un obstacle. Mais on est attiré l'un par l'autre,…je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire que je t'aime mais pas loin….et ça, on n'y peut rien…. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'y changer quelque chose. Et toi ?

- Je...je ne sais pas, balbutia Heero…Il y a tellement de choses qui entrent en compte…Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écouter, que c'est mal de vouloir être avec toi…..Mais...oui... ….j'ai envie qu'on essaye quelque chose ensemble….et je crois que je t'aime déjà….

- Alors arrête de réfléchir, s'il te plaît. On se préoccupera plus tard de tout le reste…Pour l'instant, j'ai seulement besoin que tu m'embrasses….

Lentement, terrifié, Heero se rapprocha de lui mais se recula avant de toucher ses lèvres. Duo attendit patiemment qu'il se décide, sans chercher à le forcer. Après quelques tentatives hésitantes, le brun s'empara de sa bouche en un baiser timide, mouillé de larmes. Ce fut l'adolescent qui l'approfondit en s'installant sur ses cuisses sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Quand le baiser cessa enfin, Heero nicha son nez dans le cou de Duo et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il lui coupa la respiration. En dépit de cette étreinte douloureuse, il n'essaya pas à s'y soustraire, comprenant que Heero ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais tentait de lui faire passer un message. Il l'encouragea à parler en caressant doucement la base de sa nuque et peu après d'une voix tremblante, Heero avoua :

- Je suis perdu, Duo… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?...

Il éclata en sanglot, enlaçant désespérément Duo comme s'il allait disparaître, le laissant seul et anéanti. Sentant aussi les larmes monter à ses yeux, le natté tenta de soulager cette angoisse dévorante qu'ils partageaient.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas…Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on l'affrontera ensembles, non ?

- Oui, déglutit Heero…Je sais que tu as raison…Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur…peur qu'on fasse une erreur…et que tu en souffres….Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi….

Ses mots étaient étouffés et moururent dans un souffle, Duo les perçut mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas d'augmenter encore leur détresse par des mots inutiles.

Ils restèrent là en silence pendant de longues minutes, tentant d'apaiser leurs craintes communes dans la chaleur de leur étreinte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De larges fauteuils avaient été installés sur la terrasse à l'intention des invités qui auraient voulu prendre l'air. Mais personne n'était venu les utiliser pour l'instant. La nuit était fraîche, ce qui avait rapidement dissuadé les audacieux.

Heero et Duo ne s'en souciaient pas. Assis dans le même fauteuil, ils profitaient au contraire de la fraîcheur pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre mais ils avaient laissé retomber la fièvre qui les avait pris lors de leur danse. Appuyé contre le dossier, Heero tenait sagement le jeune homme dans ses bras alors que Duo était assis perpendiculairement à lui sur ses cuisses musclées, tout en caressant distraitement les avants bras halés qui encerclaient sa taille.

Ils parlaient depuis au moins deux heures, ponctuant de temps à autres leurs phrases d'un baiser. Ils avaient réussi à se calmer doucement, puis s'étaient rassurés mutuellement à propos de leurs sentiments naissants et de leurs incertitudes concernant le devenir de leur relation tout juste éclose. Et maintenant, ils se découvraient avec patience et curiosité.

- Alors comme ça, demanda Heero, tu es en sport-études option Basket ? Comme Trowa ?

- Oui, on est dans la même classe. J'ai un an de moins que lui mais aussi un an d'avance dans mes études…

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en basketteur.

- Je sais, ça étonne toujours quand j'en parle. Je suis de petite taille et presque frêle mais je compense par une plus grande rapidité et beaucoup d'adresse au tir…..Mais on n'arrête pas de parler de moi depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas juste. Dis m'en plus sur toi.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fils unique. Je suis né au japon, c'est là que mes parents se sont rencontrés. Mon père était un militaire américain. Lors d'une mission où il escortait un diplomate en visite à Tokyo, il a connu ma mère et n'en est plus jamais reparti.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? On est assez éloigné du Japon, non ? Ca ne te manque pas ?

- Si. J'y retourne aussi souvent que possible malgré la distance mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Pour ce qui est de ma venue ici…..J'ai montré très jeune une passion pour les ordinateurs. Mes parents m'ont encouragé dans cette voie et j'ai obtenu une bourse d'études internationale, offerte par Sélim, pour venir étudier ici. Il avait été impressionné par mes capacités et dès que je suis arrivé, il m'a pris sous son aile. Même si j'étais en internat, il m'a pratiquement élevé comme si j'étais son fils…

- D'où ta relation quasi fraternelle avec Quatre…

- Oui…Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai craqué….Vu la bouille adorable qu'il avait, c'était pas difficile… Nous nous sommes immédiatement entendus, on ne se voyait pas souvent mais on s'écrivait beaucoup et notre relation est devenue très solide en peu de temps, sans effort. Il est vraiment le petit frère que j'aurais voulu avoir….Et toi ? Tu as des frère et sœurs ?

- J'ai un frère et une sœur qui sont beaucoup plus âgés que moi. Ma mère ne pouvait normalement plus avoir d'enfants après la naissance de ma sœur. Mais je suis venu au monde contre toutes attentes. Les médecins n'y ont rien compris, c'était quasiment impossible. Ma mère m'appelle souvent « Son petit miracle »….

- Alors j'avais raison en te voyant la première fois. Tu n'es peut-être pas humain, fit Heero avec un sourire tendre… Tu dois être un ange…

Duo rougit sous le compliment et fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant de longs instants. Puis finalement il se ressaisit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Heero avant de reprendre.

- Donc…Mon frère Solo a 12 ans de plus. Il est photographe et voyage actuellement à l'étranger. Il est parti depuis presque un an…et il me manque terriblement, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace triste.

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ton grand frère, demanda Heero en resserrant son étreinte pour le consoler.

- Solo et moi, on a toujours eu une relation particulière. Malgré notre différence d'âge, il a toujours été présent pour moi. Il me surprotégeait un peu mais c'est à lui que je me confiais en cas de problèmes, c'est auprès de lui que je me réfugiais quand j'avais peur de l'orage ou que je faisais un cauchemar... Mes parents en devenaient presque jaloux. Mais ils ont vite compris que cela ne changeait rien à l'amour que je leur portais et comme Solo m'aidait à rester sur le droit chemin, en dépit des bêtises que lui pouvait faire...ils nous ont laissé grandir sans trop nous brider. Mes parents sont géniaux et compréhensifs…

- Assez pour comprendre que tu sortes avec un homme qui a presque dix ans de plus que toi, interrogea le brun brusquement froid.

Duo le regarda un long moment sans parler.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on leur cache. La situation est déjà assez compliquée sans qu'on leur mente.

- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de leur mentir, ils m'ont élevé dans le respect de la vérité…Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour les préparer à entendre ça….

Voyant que le sujet mettait Duo mal à l'aise, Heero ne voulut pas le maintenir dans des pensées trop sombres. Il détourna la conversation sur sa grande sœur dont il n'avait pas encore parlé et Duo l'en remercia d'un sourire avant de répondre.

- Elle a 2 ans de moins que Solo et donc 10 de plus que moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'elle que de mon frère….Mais elle a beau avoir un caractère étrange, c'est ma sœur et je l'aime. Hilde est comme elle est, c'est tout….

- Quoi, demanda Heero incrédule. Hilde est ta sœur ?

- Oui….Pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée quelque fois mais je ne la connais pas très bien.

Heero avait hésité avant de répondre. Pouvait-il dire à Duo que chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, sa sœur essayait désespérément de le séduire ? Non ! Il ne le voulait pas dans l'immédiat. Il aviserait le cas échéant si Hilde continuait à agir ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il partageait avec Duo commençait à peine mais c'était trop spécial pour le gâcher à cause d'avances qu'il avait toujours repoussées.

Il décida donc de ne plus s'en préoccuper pour l'instant, et des bribes de musique entraînante parvenant jusqu'à eux, il trouva là un excellent dérivatif à ses pensées. Il souleva délicatement Duo pour le remettre debout et se releva pour l'étreindre aussitôt. Devant la question muette inscrite dans les pupilles améthystes, il demanda :

- Ca te dit de retourner danser ?

- Si c'est dans tes bras….Sans hésiter, OUI !

Main dans la main, ils rentèrent dans la salle et avancèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Assis un peu plus loin avec son père et son petit ami, Quatre se redressa en les voyant revenir ensemble et il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction quand ils commencèrent à danser en s'embrassant. Il attira l'attention de son père sur le nouveau couple et s'étonna du sourire satisfait qu'il eut face à ça.

- Père,…..Ca ne te gêne pas ? Heero et Duo ?

- Non, répondit Sélim d'une voix douce.

- Mais… et leur différence d'âge ?

- Tu sais, mon garçon… Je suis mal placé pour les juger. Quand j'ai épousé ta mère, elle était plus jeune que moi de presque quinze ans, mais cela ne nous a nullement empêché d'être heureux. C'est une chose courante dans notre culture, beaucoup moins dans d'autres et cela peut parfois choquer. …Mais… je sais reconnaître un véritable coup de foudre quand j'en vois un. C'est comme Trowa et toi, on voit au premier coup d'œil qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre…Alors, pour moi, leur âge n'a pas d'importance…. Mais la question que tu dois te poser, c'est : Toi, est-ce que cela te gêne ?

Sélim s'était relevé en finissant sa phrase, il se pencha vers son fils et l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner discuter avec les invités.

Quatre, perplexe, tournait la question de son père dans sa tête. Etait-il dérangé, choqué de la relation entre Heero et Duo ? Il regarda son « grand frère » et son meilleur ami. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils dansaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il comprit brusquement ce que son père avait voulu dire et la réponse le frappa comme une évidence : non, cela ne le gênait pas qu'en dépit de leurs différences, ses amis trouvent le bonheur ensemble. Au contraire, il en était plus que ravi pour eux.

Le même sourire qu'arboraient ses amis se dessina sur ses lèvres et avec un soupir de bien être, il se blottit dans les bras de Trowa pour profiter jusqu'au bout de sa fête d'anniversaire.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Ils sont finalement ensembles mais que leur réserve la suite ?

Vous voulez savoir ? Quelques encouragements seraient une bonne motivation à écrire le chapitre suivant. A vous de voir…

Kiki


End file.
